


Michael's  Shot Day

by Turntechdickhead



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Gay, Homosexuals, Kinks, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Michael's POV, Nude videos, Nudes, Recreational Drug Use, Refrenced sexual interaction, The good KUSH, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, Weed, bdsm undertones, horny teens, nothing too detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turntechdickhead/pseuds/Turntechdickhead
Summary: Michael is really horny because  of the spike of testosteroneHe is on T and post-op (top)Not actually underage but I tagged it just in case.Both characters are 18





	Michael's  Shot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Refrenced a sexual encounter which Michael face fucked Jeremy

It was Friday afternoon and like just about every other week, Michael had done his T shot. He had been doing them for about two years now and almost every time he does, later that week or sometimes the weekends, he got extremely horny. For him it wasn't uncommon, he felt like he hid it fairly well but he had a really high sex drive from the start but this just amplified it. He felt his thighs flex and rub together as he laid down on his bed. He was in and weird mood today, for once coming home without Jeremy at his side to play video games. They had been dating for a few months and as horny teens do, they had had sex. Their first time was sloppy and awkward and probably the weirdest thing that Michael had done though he would do it all and again in a heartbeat. Michael sighed and shot Jeremy a text

<3Jer-bear<3

Me:  
>hey, whts up dude

<3Jer-bear<3:  
>nothing  
>homework ig  
>you? 

Michael smiled at how Jeremy would often text multiple times. He let out a soft breath and felt the light tingle of warmth between his legs as he held them closed tightly. He tried to just ignore it for the time being and try to respond normally so he wouldn't distract Jeremy.

Me:  
>same  
>I might go smoke brb

Michael thought about it for a second, deciding to go into his closet for his bong. He didn't use it too often compared to just straight joints but sat down with it anyway. He needed to relax, dispute the tingling he wasn't too into the mood. Michael put on some random Playlist as he got started. Eventually there was a long ad and he thought he was good enough and packed up, skipping the ad to the next song.

As the hid the bong in the back of his closet he saw the box that contained a few things the he hadn't I told Jeremy about, he was a bit embarrassed be honest. It wasn't anything too bad just a few toys and collars and such. He picked up the box that contained these things and brought it over to his bed, feeling the buzz and climbing onto his bed. He looked through the box and picked out a few things that he liked. He hummed to himself to the song, he didn't really know the words but it was catchy. He rubbed himself through the sweatpants that he wore that day. His muscles felt soft and everything felt so nice. He paused for a moment and grabbed a collar from the box, it had a leash attached to it. He would often wrap the leash around one of the poles on his head board when he would wear it. 

He did like he usually would win this one, pulling forward and feeling his breath hitch as the collar choked him slightly. He leaned back and hummed, his cheeks already taking on a red tint. The collar was removed for a moment as he stripped down to his briefs. They were littered with weed printed on them. He smiled as his phone screen lit up from the end of the bed.

<3Jer-bear<3:  
>today felt like it lasted for ever.  
>I miss you

23 minutes ago, the notifications showed and two new ones had just come in.

>wht are you doing now?  
>im bored

Michael rolled his eyes and went to reply but before he could another text came in.

>ur like rlly hot yknow?

Michael bit his lip, and thought about what Jeremy ms have been doing to give him a compliment like that out of no where. He grinded done onto his had while the other responded to Jeremy

Me:  
>i miss u  
>wht are u doin?

He sighed softly as he thought about the last time they had sec and it felt like so long but it had probably only been maybe 5 days since both of them were busy with finals. He let out a shaky breath as his fingers rubbed his duck through his underwear. He was panting softly as he checked for messages from Jeremy.

<3Jer-bear<3:  
>jerking off to you tbh  
>god. Fuck  
>you sounded so nice last time  
>we should do that again soon

Michael licked his lips and decided to prop up his phone and started recording. He let out a soft breath, ghosting over his body with his finger tips. He shivered, pausing for long enough to notice that the song Lovefool was playing. He ignored it and went back to his task, running fingers gently over the light scars on his chest from surgery. They felt weird and again a shiver went down his spine. 

“Jeremy…” he whispered, not being much of a loud person with this stuff, he covered his mouth as he moved his hands lower, rubbing at himself again. He thought about how Jeremy touched him and ate him out last time. Michael groaned, seeing notifications from dirty texts that Jeremy was sending him. He tugged down his briefs to the beat of the music, swaying his hips slowly. His mouth opened and he licked his lips, whispering something about how good Jeremy was.  
“hnng, fuck-” he said with a short breath. He was already so wet and he rubbed his dick, pulling the underwear off fully and taking a moment to put the collar back on, pulling on it slightly. 

“Just say that you need me”

 

He groaned as he felt the fabric restrict him. His fingers easy running back down his body where he rubbed himself. Not that it was weird but he had defiantly had some bottom growth. He was a bit sore but also very sensitive and his legs shook as he rubbed the tip with wet fingers. 

“love me, love me.”

“I wish you were here Jer- I want you to suck me off, please” he moaned out. He wasn't much one for begging or really making himself a bottom but now he was desperate and horny, wanting Jeremy to make him cum. He could practically jerk himself because of the growth, moaning like and whore as he leaned forward and restricted his breathing more. “in want your mouth, it feels so good Jer. Hnng- I need you to touch me, won't you make me cum baby?” he said with a goan, he was lucky no one was home or he would be screwed. It wasn't like him to be loud but he was so desperate and he needed release. 

“So I cry, and I beg for you”

His finger would sometimes dip inside of himself, feeling odd but so good at the same time. “ffuck I want to cum so bad” he said breathlessly. He moved his hand faster, his breath hitching and cracking as he was hit by his orgasm. His hips rutted against his wet hand as he road out his orgasm. Even though he was his so hard he didn't stop, his mind was long gone and he was drooling. His eyes closing tightly as he pumped himself quickly, his breath catching and moans streaming from his mouth. He wanted to fuck Jeremy face, the last time he came so hard it was Jeremy who brought him there.  
“please- please let me cum baby-!” Michael moaned out, his voice going deeper as he tried so hard to cum. Even though it was his second round and he was so close, he couldn't seem to get himself over the edge.

His fingers worked hard and fast, making him gasp, tears welling in his eyes as he felt like like the was about to cum again.

“Jeremy!!--” 

He moaned loud as he came hard, shaking and panting. He layer back onto his bed, taking off the collar and slowly closing his legs. He layer there for a minute, breathing heavily and feeling the aftershocks in this legs. He felt like his whole body was throbbing, letting out uneven breaths and whispering Jeremy’s name. Once he could move again he got up and looked into the camera, licking his fingers and his lips whispering “I love you Jer” before turning it off. He layer back down, sweaty and exhausted. He fell asleep quickly, getting up about two hours later. He hadn't sent the video but read through the messages that he missed, blushing and sighing with a smile. Jeremy got off on the same thing he did, sending pictures and short videos that Michael would later watch and get off to. For now he smelled of sex and felt sticky and dirty, getting up and taking and did shower. Before he did he shot Jeremy a text

<3Jer-bear<3  
Me:  
>[video attachment]  
>take this, Ima shower  
>wish u were here <3

He smiled and tossed his phone onto his bed, grabbing clean clothes and a towel. Putting away the collar that he took out before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you liked it! I'm thinking about making one from Jeremy's point of view and/or one when they meet up. 
> 
> Tell me if there is any grammar/ spelling mistakes. I'm too lazy to reread it and check.
> 
> I wrote this late an night in like 20 minutes yikes,,


End file.
